Westmore Middle School
Westmore Middle School is a middle school featured in Diary of a Wimpy Kid. Its school motto is "Respect, honor, dignity". The school's mascot is a hornet. Angie described the school as an "intellectual wasteland". Although both the name and mascot are shown in the movie, neither are ever shown in the book. The filming locations were Shaugnessy Elementary School, Van Tech Secondary School, and Templeton Junior High. The Principal is Mrs. Mancy and the vice-principal is Roy in the books and online version. Summer School The school also has summer school services for students who get very low marks and are struggling. In Summer School they shut down air-conditioning to save money and one of the teachers is the Janitor. Clubs The school also has after-school activities, they are divided into different clubs, the known ones are the Drama Club, Math Club, French Club, Yearbook Club which Greg joined, Boardgames club, Foreign-Relation Club, Poetry Club, Free Hugs-Club, and a Pillow Fighting Club. Some clubs even pay students for their contributions. Greg joined the yearbook club to escape the Mingo Kids but quits after he has to take a picture of Rowley and Abigail. Yearbook The school has an untitled yearbook every year. ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' The yearbook takes a small but important role in the first book as Greg tries to get a title in it to get famous.Greg and Rowley came up with Zoo-Wee-Mama, but Greg got tired of it and left it.He then made Creighton the Cretin which the teacher edited to morph it into their advertisement for the school library.Thinking this would make other think of him as a teacher's pet he leaves it, causing Zoo-Wee-Mama to enter and become famous, winning Rowley the class clown and has a huge strain on their friendship. ''Film'' Just like the book, the first film is hugely based on the yearbook as Greg is new to middle school and most of the popular people have titles in the yearbook.He then learns about the popularity list and the most popular children has the lowest number on the list.Greg and Rowley try to make a comic,Rowley comes with Zoo-Wee-Mama but Greg dislikes his idea and leaves. Rowley's popularity increases after Zoo-Wee-Mama gets published in the school paper and his rank in list rises and he even got his name as the "Class Clown" in the book. But Greg and Rowley still got the "Cutest friends" title. ''The Third Wheel'' Only little is mentioned about it here, the only mention is that the news of Jamar Law's head getting stuck in the chair got published in it. ''Hard Luck'' To escape the Mingo kids after school, Greg decides to join the yearbook club and work on the yearbook. It was almost finished, but they needed photographs so Greg become a photographer as he was paid $5 for every photo. He couldn't find interesting photographs so he took photographs of random people and started editing them. Then the results came and he took photos of the winners, he wasn't surprised with most of them. Alex Aruda won most likely to succeed, Bryce Anderson won best hair, Cecila Faramir won the most talented, Jenna Stewart won for best dressed and Fregley got voted most popular. He was fine with most but got angry seeing Rowley and Abigail winning cutest couples. He took their photos and later quit his job. Known Students *Abigail Brown *Adrianne Simpson *Andrea Gennarro *Andrea Trotter *Albert Sandy *Alex Aruda *Alyssa Grove *Amanda Pickler *Andy and Earl Dremmell *Angie SteadmanAngie Steadman (Most likely graduated) *Anthony Renfrew *Archie Kelly *Aric Holbert (Suspended) *Greg Heffley *Rowley Jefferson *Fregley *Chirag Gupta *Holly Hills *Collin Lee *Bryce Anderson *Shelly *Louis Reamer *Sharif *Ruby Bird *Evan Whitehead *Lionel James *Christopher Ziegel *200th Position Kid *Bryce's Goon 2 *Ricardo Freedman *Christine Higgins *Cody Johnson *Hillary Pine *Eugene Ellis *Travis Hickey *Giles Hugglestone *Chris Carney *D.J. Harold *Ronnie McCoy *Carlos Escalera *Baylee Anthony *Ed Norwell *Spencer Kitt *Bill Tritt *Tabitha Cutter *Sharon Wahowski *Roger Hickey *Lisa Russel *Bryan Little *Bryan Buttsy *Patty Farrell *Francis Knott *George Fleer *Christopher Brownfield *Tyson Sanders *Nicky Wood *Stinky Williams *Cecil Warner *Erika Hernadez *Kenny's Thug 1 *Kenny's Thug 2 *Ralph Radner *Sydney Greene *Preston Mudd *Erick Bickford *Bryce's Goon 1 *Bryce's Goon 2 *Leon Ricket *Natasha Joyce *McKenzie Pollard *Leighann Marlow *Julia Barros *Laurel Stringer *Roger Townsend *Corey Lamb *Leon Goodson *Christopher Stangel *Benny Wells *Unidentified Middle School Student *Liam Nelson *Cecila Faramir *Freddie Harlahan *Carl Dumas *Nolan Tiago *Brady Connor *Glenn Harris *Leon Feast *Erick Glick (Possibly) *Cherie Bellanger *Trista *Olivia Davis *Bethany Breen *Peyton Ellis *Emilio Mendoza *Timothy Ames *Graham Bertran *Gareth Grimes *Phillip Crivello *Daniel Revis *Danny McGlurk *Dean Delarosa *Declan Vaughn *Dennis Denard (Held back) *Dervis Hamilton *Duane Higgins *Dwight Harrington *Mark Ramon *Jamar Law *Jason Brill *Javan Hill *Jeffrey Chang *Jeffrey Laffley *Jeffrey Swanson *Jenna Stewart *Jordan Jury (Most likely graduated) *Jordan Lankey *Joshua Ballard *Julian Trimble *Julie Webber *Jake McGough *Marc Cho *Kenny Keith (Online only) *Marley *Mariana Mendoza *Melinda Henson *Michael Sampson *Mike Barrows *Grayden Bundy *Mitchell Sherman *Annabelle Grier *Marcus Perez *George Deveney *Evan Pittman *Unidentified Dance Committee Member *Many other unidentified Students *Darren Wlash Known Graduates *Frank Heffley *Rodrick Heffley Possible Graduates *Jordan Jury *Angie Steadman *Susan Heffley *Quentin *Quentin's Friend *Kristina Erickson Known Teachers *Mrs. Mancy - Principal *Mr. Roy *Mr. Blakely - English Teacher *Mr. Darnell - Independent Study Teacher *Mr. Draybick - Social Study Teacher (Appears only in the movie) *Mr. Huff - History Teacher *Mr. Humphrey - Maths Teacher *Mr. Ira *Mr. Nern *Mr. Phillips *Mrs. Mott *Mr. Ray - Detention *Mr. Sparks - Maths Teacher *Mr. Underwood - Sports Teacher *Mr. Watson *Mr. Worth - History Teacher *Mr. Halper -Janitor (Formerly) *Mrs. Birch - Student Council Teacher *Mrs. Craig - English teacher *Mrs. Dean - Lock-In Chaperone *Mrs. Jordan - English Teacher *Mrs. Lahey - Recess Monitor *Mrs. Lee - Pre-Algebra Teacher *Mrs. Libby - English Teacher *Mrs. Mackelroy - Maths Teacher *Mrs. Graziano - Music Teacher *Mrs. Moretta *Mrs. Norton - Music Teacher *Mrs. Pope *Mrs. Riser *Mrs. Schneiderman *Mrs. Sheer *Mrs. Sinclair *Mrs. Pressey *Mr. Palmero - School Counsellor Trivia *There are many rules made in books which are omitted in the next. For example, in Cabin Fever junk food is banned and also playground equipment are removed, but in The Third Wheel you can see children eating junk food like pizzas, burgers etc and Greg can be seen on a swing, in Hard Luck the school has burgers every Friday. *In The Long Haul, only the bathrooms and the library appear, making this the first time that a class or hall is not shown in a book. *On the neighborhood map on wimpykidclub.co.uk, the school is located near Holly’s house which is in pleasant street, meaning it may be on pleasant street. It's also shown in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book. *In the Do-It-Yourself Book, Greg says that the second floor boys bathroom has no stall doors. Category:Schools Category:Places Category:Greg's Dislikes Category:Greg Heffley Category:Rowley Jefferson